Burning Desire
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: A song story for Silver and Blaze, action, romance, suspense, hope you enjoy.


**This story... is another song story...**

**I just got so lyrical recently...**

**It really came out of the blue but I hope that someone likes them.**

**Now... Since i've done this type of story for three other couples...**

**I decided it was time I do one for this couple.**

**And since the series using them is now over, I feel like it is the perfect time.**

**Silver X Blaze fans, hope you end up humming this in your heads.**

**(…)**

**Burning Desire**

**(…)**

A tendril of light with a soft green tinge floated cooly off a long off-white quill.

"This is my power..." the owner of the quill whispered as he stared at his glowing hands.

"Silver... Silver the hedgehog" He continued as the green tinge of energy began to spread from his hand.

"I am Silver The Hedgehog, And this is my POWER!" Silver yelled while enveloping a robot in the same green tinged energy.

The robot stuttered for a moment before exploding with a blast violent enough to turn it's own parts into shrapnel.

"Aurah" Silver's grunt was accompanied with a wave of his arm causing the shrapnel to stop dead in front of him.

Looking beyond the suspended wreckage, Silver saw as Blaze spun forth enveloped in her namesake.

An unfortunate robot raised it's lance to strike only to have it melt in his hands moments before the rest of his body followed.

Silver stared at Blaze with a soft smile before a concerto of metallic feet pounded towards him.

Silver shot his hand forward making the shrapnel he still held fly with deadly speed.

Moments from it's target, Silver moved his fingers causing the shrapnel to now spin and curve in flight.

The lead robot was struck sideways as the cloud of metal scraped it's shined face off.

Spinning backward the robot fired blindly causing two more to fall.

Silver grinned a little before frowning.

Running up Silver jumped on top of a large stone slab that had fallen long ago.

Placing his hand on the stone he began to concentrate letting the shrapnel from before fall to the ground.

His green aura from the act of psychokinesis soon coated all the stone slab and it began to shake.

"Come. On." Silver said through gritted teeth as he struggled.

"Silver" Blaze called as she raced toward him and the still approaching robots.

"There are too many" Blaze called as she kicked off one and hurled a fireball down through the chest of another.

"Get out of here now!" Blaze commanded as she began to fall.

Blaze landed with a swirl of flames and melted the barrel of a nearby robot's gun.

If the next event was through faulty A.I. Or dumb luck is still not known but it was devastating.

The robot pulled the trigger sending a concentrated beam of heat and light that bounced around the melted confines it now was in.

The pressure built and the gun exploded destroying it's owner.

Blaze jumped back trying to avoid the explosion.

She swirled a cone of fire around herself but a hard chunk of what was once the leg spiraled in and failed to melt in the inferno.

A sharp pain erupted on the back of Blaze's head and she fell to the ground.

Silver looked back and saw as Blaze fell.

"No" He roared while putting all his emotions into his strength.

The robots were still charging at him and the slab.

"This is... my power" Silver struggled to say as the entire slab lifted into the air before slamming back down on the robots.

Silver panted for a minute before a stray shot caused him to grab a rock and hurl it at another robot with his mind.

The robots still seemed to come out of the rocky landscape and Silver noticed, for the first time, as the harsh waves ripped at the cliff below.

No second thought needed Silver ran for Blaze, scooping her up with his mind and into his arms.

"Sorry about the height" Silver said softly to her unconscious frame as he lifted into the air and sped off to safety.

(…)

Blaze woke in a cold sweat, something unusual for her.

"Silver!" She called looking around for both him and robots.

"Princess Blaze" a grey koala soon ran to her side.

"Gardon?" Blaze asked still in a haze.

"The Nega-bots have been repelled, thanks to you and Silver. We also suffered no casualties." Gardon smiled a little.

"Where is Silver?" Blaze asked holding the back of her head.

"He returned to the front after he returned you here, he should be back soon" Gardon could tell that Blaze still didn't have her normal wall of un-emotion yet.

"Good, tell the soldier that his presence is requested" Blaze said after shaking her head to clear it.

"Hmm, there it is" Gardon thought to himself as he exited the princess's tent to await Silver.

"Sir" came a call that caused Gardon to look up.

"Silver, no better timing, the princess requests you" Gardon relayed as Silver landed.

"Is she alright?"

"It appears, now hurry inside" Gardon frowned a little as he sent Silver inside.

"Every time I get a good soldier he loses his head to some girl, too bad Silver fancies the princess"

Silver entered the tent and instantly smiled as he saw Blaze sitting there.

"I see you survived disobeying my orders" Blaze said with her normal lack of emotions.

"Sorry princess, but I couldn't leave you" Silver saw Blaze's tail twitch at his words.

"That is very noble of you Silver" Blaze said slightly stunned.

"I just wish that Nega would crawl away somewhere and we could go back to being friends..." Silver's smile began to fade.

"Least we have become closer friends" Blaze said breaking from formalities.

Silver felt his heart clench, "Closer" he muttered to himself.

An odd silence set itself upon the tent.

Blaze stared at Silver as a question gnawed at her mind.

"Silver?" Blaze started surprised at herself.

"Hmm" Silver ignored his heart and turned to Blaze.

"You disobeyed my order, but it wasn't to be noble... was it?" Blaze's question surprised both of them just as much.

"Uh..." Silver stood there with his heart racing...

"What to say... what to say... come on you can move boulders with your mind so why can't it think straight" Silver began to sweat as his thoughts raced.

Rapidly approaching footsteps caused the two to turn and face the tent flap.

Gardon stormed in with two other soldiers.

"Nega has launched another wave!" he shouted as he entered.

Blaze jumped to her feet and Silver was soon to follow her out.

As they ran for the front, Blaze turned and whispered to Silver, "See me after this"

(…)

Blaze sat in her tent, awaiting her guest.

Her tail swished in annoyance while she thought things over.

"Nega has fled... we are victorious... and we had nothing worse then a broken leg..." Blaze listed the reasons she should be happy right now.

It wasn't working however.

"Silver..." She felt herself calling even as she tried to stay still.

There was a soft gust of wind from outside and the tent flap swayed for a moment.

"Silver, get in here" Blaze said causing him to pop his head in.

"Um... you wanted to see me?" Silver looked more nervous then ever before.

Blaze could see him shaking there and felt herself begin to get nervous.

"Silver... I need to know... what is the answer to earlier?" Blaze saw as Silver started to calm down.

"Blaze" Silver said calmly with a smile.

"Will you listen to me for a moment..." Silver was beginning to soften in his voice.

Blaze nodded as Silver approached.

He took a seat next to her and moved his hands over hers.

Blaze felt a bit shocked at this but liked the feeling and didn't move them.

"This is the best way I can say why..."

**()**

"Float upon high in my arms, feel the warmth of another heart.

We've been through so much together, but our love is just at it's start.

Soft touch of your's in my hand, burning desire to be with you.

I pledge my undying love today, and it will always be true.

()

Never before have I felt like this before.

Your every step makes my heart soar.

Oh send me some sign and shatter that wall.

Please just don't leave me out here to fall.

()

Float upon high in my arms, feel the warmth of another heart.

We've been through so much together, but our love is just at it's start.

Soft touch of your's in my hand, burning desire to be with you.

I pledge my undying love today, and it will always be true.

()

I would do anything to see you smile.

To know that my efforts are worth while.

Either way it should be clear to you.

That this love is nothing new.

()

Float upon high in my arms, feel the warmth of another heart.

We've been through so much together, but our love is just at it's start.

Soft touch of your's in my hand, burning desire to be with you.

I pledge my undying love today, and it will always be true.

()

I'd burn the world for you if you cared.

And hold you tight when you're scared.

From on high you fear not to fall.

Because I give you my heart and all."

(…)

Blaze felt everything, her walls, her pent up emotions, her accursed flames, fall apart inside.

"Silver?" Blaze couldn't move as he moved closer to her.

"I love you" Silver said while moving his face till their lips were so close they could feel each other's breath.

Blaze hesitated for a moment before she felt a warm glow surround her fur.

Glancing down she saw Silver's soft green aura lifting her off the bed and pull her closer.

Blaze felt as her lips were caressed soothingly by Silvers.

Blaze was then set down back on her seat.

"I... love... you too Silver" Blaze stumbled over the words at first.

"Yes, I love you Silver" Blaze said liking the words.

Blaze relished in the touch of Silver as she returned to his embrace with passion aflame.

"So what was that one line you sang?" Blaze asked while resting her head against him.

"Which one?" Silver asked while caressing her back softly.

"I think it was something about desire..." Blaze hid her smile in his chest.

"Burning desire?" Silver asked oblivious.

"That was it" Blaze said while quickly whipping up and breathing a soft fireball into Silver's mouth.

"HOT" Silver's brain screamed before he felt a cool tongue snuff out the fire and sooth his mouth.

Silver turned away panting from heat and loss of breath eventually.

"Burning desire, I like that" Blaze purred through her own panting.

"Burning desire to be with you" Silver sang softly.

"And it will always be true" Blaze picked up another line from the song.

(…)

**Wow... this is one huge story for another of my songs...**

**Hope you all enjoyed the action in the first part, the suspence I tried for in the second, or maybe the pure romance in the third.**

**Either way, it is past midnight here so I feel like it is time to get on to my favorite part.**

***Edited thanks to SilverDawn.**

**Good Night, Live Life, And Some Desires Burn Brightly.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


End file.
